Bottoms Up
by Apparently Awesome
Summary: Maya and Emily wake up in bed together. This wouldn't be a problem had Maya not left Emily a few years ago.
1. Chapter 1

So I don't know what inspired this but here it is. I was listening to Bottoms Up at the time and the line fit so I put it in, hence the title. I'm not sure if I should continue it, though I do have all the chapters typed up for it. I'm still uncomfortable with the last chapter, probably because I started immediatly after the previous chapter that I cried to the entire time. I guess I was feeling the pain in that chapter, lol. I didn't leave the room cause I didn't want to get the "Why are you crying" questions. Anyway here it is and thank you Trey Songz for the story title and the creator of Pretty Little Liars. Oh, flashbacks are in _italics_.

* * *

The first thing I noticed when I stirred from my slightly hung over daze was that I felt sore, not the I just worked out for hours straight sore, the I just had the greatest sex ever sore. I hadn't felt that way since Emily so I had to give kudos to whoever made me feel like that. I hadn't opened my eyes but I could already tell I wasn't in my surprisingly decent motel room.

I slowly let my eyes flutter open and adjust to the sun that was still rising in the sky. Yep, not my motel. This was some sort of fancy hotel room. Now I had to try to recount what exactly happened that led me here. That's when the headache kicked in. I groaned and shut my eyes tightly. I'd think later. I stretched under the warm covers and my hand hit someone's back. That probably solved the mystery of exactly who's hotel room I was in.

I let my fingertips trail down my companions spine and heard a feminine moan. I smirked, even when drunk I still went for women. I felt the bed move and my fingertips go from her back to her side to her well toned stomach. I didn't turn to face her, instead continuing my repeated path of going down to her waist and back up.

"Maya?"

I quickly pulled my hand away at the sound of the familiar voice.

"Emily?"

We both shot up, both of us covering ourselves with the cover. We sat there in bed refusing to look anywhere but straight ahead for a moment. Slowly we both turned to face each other.

"What-" I sighed and ran my fingers trough my bed hair, "What are you doing here?"

She opened her mouth to speak but closed it, looking towards the window to our right before turning back to me.

"I'm staying here. This is my hotel room."

Stupid question on my part. I leaned forward and rubbed my temples.

"Okay, I haven't seen you since-"

"The summer after the first year of college," she recalled.

"And now here we are in bed together," I mumbled.

She didn't respond, instead staring at me for some kind of cue or clue on what to do next. The look on her face made me melt and I suddenly felt the need to lighten the mood.

"Did we have sex? If so, you're still very, very good."

She chuckled and I smirked.

"I think so, yeah. And thanks… I guess."

Same old Emily. I missed that. I let my eyes roam over what little of her body I could see, the covers slowly sliding to bunch around her waist. I groaned at the sight. God I really missed her. I could quite honestly say that the last person I was ever in love with and the longest relationship I ever had was with Emily. Even my parents didn't approve of my other girlfriends, and they usually find the good in everyone. I guess no one ever really compared to Emily.

"So…" I said, blowing out a puff of air.

"So…" she responded back.

We looked at one another and I felt myself drowning in those brown eyes again.

_Emily took a shot of vodka and sighed. Aria and Hanna had left a while ago after the big celebration for Emily winning her five gold medals for swimming. People wanted to take pictures with her and everything including people who weren't rooting for America. She took it all in stride but was happy that people were staring to drink and party in the Olympic air than ask for pictures. Spencer turned to her._

"_What are you thinking about?" Spencer asked her, even though she had a feeling she already knew._

"_Nothing really," Emily replied, "Just stuff I've missed since I've been training."_

"_You mean life? Dating? Real food? Hanging with your best friends?"_

_Emily nodded, "Yes."_

"_Then what you need my friend, is this," the bartender said, pouring her a shot out of a brown unlabeled bottle, "Trust me, you may not remember most of the night, but you can say you lived a little right?"_

_Emily smiled at the guy, deciding to take the shot, "Yeah."_

_She took the shot, letting it slide smoothly down her throat. The guy grinned._

"_Keep the bottle. It's on me."_

I suddenly felt extremely hot and bothered and maybe I was imagining things but Emily appeared to feel the same way. Suddenly my lips were on hers and my fingers in her hair. I maneuvered myself under the covers to straddle her waist and that's when I realized she was completely naked. I groaned loudly in response and pushed her down, never breaking our kiss.

"_Emily how many shots have you had of that?" Spencer asked._

"_Uh…" she couldn't remember but the bottle was full and now was more than half empty._

"_Maybe you should stop drinking. We can call a cab and head back to the hotel," Spencer suggested._

_Emily wasn't listening though, Her attention was captured by something a few feet away down the bar. Whatever it was had Emily's full attention judging by her wide eyes and slightly lowered jaw. Spencer turned to where Emily was looking to see Maya St. Germain staring back at Emily with dark eyes and a smirk._

_Spencer looked between the two for a moment then turned to Emily._

"_Emily, listen to me."_

"_Huh?"_

"_I know you're grown and this is your life and I'm sounding a bit like your mom, but please, please, please don't do something you will regret. Mainly sleeping with your ex or spilling your guts, figuratively, about how you feel while drunk."_

"_Uh huh," Emily replied._

_Spencer turned to Maya then back to Emily._

"_Are you okay?"_

"_Yeah…"_

_Spencer raised an eyebrow. Emily eventually turned away from Maya to find Spencer giving her a _really_ look. Emily smiled at Spencer._

"_I'm fine. I just… I didn't realize how much I… Never mind. I'm good. You don't have to keep me company Spencer. I'm going to take a moment to get my head together and call a cab to leave."_

"_You sure?" Spencer asked._

_Emily nodded, "Go."_

"_Only if you're-"_

"_Spencer, go. I'm fine. I promise."_

_Emily could see her hesitance so flashed her a smile. Spencer rubbed her swimmers shoulder went to leave. Once Emily watched Spencer get into a cab across the street she turned back to Maya._

I laid back on the bed and sighed. Yeah, Emily was still awesome. I didn't want to inflate her ego anymore than it already was due to those medals. I turned to look at her, her brown eyes locked on the ceiling. I could tell she was thinking and decided to let her have that moment. I turned back to the ceiling and began thinking myself.

I had slept with Emily. Twice now. Maybe more, last night is still a bit foggy but I do remember bits and pieces. _I missed you._ Those were the words that repeated in my head. I didn't notice it till now. Emily missed me.

_Maya took a shot of tequila and smirked at Emily, wetting her lips with her tongue. Emily's eyes stayed locked on her as the jock stood and slowly made her way to the smaller girl. When they were close enough Maya reached up and wrapped her arms around Emily's neck, pulling her down for a longing kiss on the lips. When she pulled away Emily rested her forehead against Maya's._

"_I missed you," Emily whispered._

_Maya gave a shy smile and nodded, releasing Emily from her hold and turning to the bar where there set six different shots. Two of scotch, two of vodka, and two of tequila._

"_A friend," Maya started, turning away from Emily fully, "suggested this to me. Apparently he got a great buzz from this. I decided to give it a shot. I've only done one of each so far."_

_She handed Emily a shot of vodka and took the other for herself._

"_Bottoms up?"_

_Emily clinked her shot glass with Maya's, "Bottoms up."_

"What exactly- I mean, I know what we did," ranted Emily, "but what are we doing?"

I shrugged, understanding her question and wondering the same, "I don't know."

Emily didn't respond. We both stared at the ceiling wondering what to do next.

"Did you mean it?" I found myself asking.

Emily turned her head to me and I to her.

"Did you mean it when you said you missed me?"

Emily chuckled almost sadly, and looked back at the ceiling, "I think about you every day."

I stared at her. I was happy to hear that, but still I let out a soft, "That's not answering the question."

_Whatever they had drunken previously plus six shots a piece. That's how much it took to finally break them. Lip locks, fingertips, hands, hair, legs… they were tangled up in each other before the cab even arrived. By the time they reached the hotel elevator Maya was no longer using her own feet. Her body was pressed against the cold steel of the elevator as Emily pressed the button for the top floor and continued kissing Maya with pent of passion years in the making._

_Maya whimpered at the feel of Emily just beneath her fingertips and groaned when they finally reached her floor and Emily tightened her grip to carry her to the room._

_Emily pressed her against the wall and searched her pockets for the card key, or tried to. Maya brushed a strand of hair from Emily's eyes and made the taller girl look her in the eyes._

_Emily's eyes softened and she kissed Maya again. The lust wasn't as strong as it was in the previous kisses. It was more of assuring them both that this was really happening, the other was there and it wasn't a dream. Emily placed a gentle kiss on Maya's cheek and unlocked the door._

"Yes."

I thought my heart stopped. I almost didn't believe what I thought I had heard.

"God, yes. I missed you. I still do. I'm miserable without you."

Emily's eyes shifted to me and I noticed the sad smile on her lips.

"Is that what you want to hear?" Emily asked, "Because it's true. I never could imagine my life without you- and now… sometimes it hurts to breathe. I never thought.. I never thought it would ever come down to you or my dream and I never thought you make me choose the dream over you."

I covered my face with my hands and sighed, "Would you have chose me?"

"In a heartbeat," Emily admitted.

* * *

Loving the Gin Blossoms song Someday Soon. I know, a big switch from Trey Songz to The Gin Blossoms, but I love the artist I love, lol.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is chaper two, not my favorite chapter, but it had to be written to get the story moving along. This one is told in Emily's point of view and it's gonna switch between Emily and Maya until the end. There are six chapters in total so four more after this. Happy readings!

* * *

I sat on the plane back to America with my three best friends. Hanna was next to me in the window seat and in front of us were Spencer and Aria. Most of the people were caught up in their own conversations or in deep slumber but not my friends. Apparently Spencer filled Aria and Hanna in on my little run in wit Maya at the bar and were now wondering what happened after Spencer left.

"Come on, Em; tell us," Hanna begged, "I've been dying to hear some dirt from you since college."

Aria, Spencer and I laughed. It was true that my life had been pretty boring… well, up until now.

"There's nothing to tell," I lied.

I didn't take into account the fact that I'm a horrible liar and if anyone knows it, it's the three women questioning me.

"Liar," Aria said, holding on to the top of her seat, "Are you seriously not gonna tell us what happened."

"I didn't plan on it," I admitted.

The three girls looked at one another then at me.

"Well then if you won't tell us, we'll guess," Hanna said.

Aria and Spencer moved around to sit by us. The seats were big enough to fit two so Aria squeezed in next to Hanna and Spencer next to me leaving me in the middle next to Aria and all eyes on me.

"My guess," Hanna announced, "Is that after Spencer left, you went up to Maya… Hmm… had a few drinks and slept together."

Oh, Hanna was really good. Of course she could always read me like a book since high school. I didn't respond though.

"Is that what you did?" Spencer asked, "I told you not to do that."

"I," I'm a horrible liar, I remember so it was best to just admit it, "Okay fine, I don't remember."

They looked at one another then back to me.

"You don't remember?" Aria questioned.

I shook my head, "When I woke up someone was running their fingers along my spine. I turned over, there was Maya. I don't know what happened but I do know what she told me happened. Or… as much as she could remember."

"Well, spill," Hanna exclaimed.

I sighed, "I told her I missed her. We did shots together, six shots in, we were both completely drunk and the next thing she knew we were kissing. Apparently I got us a cab and headed back to my hotel room. From there she remembers nothing else but thinks we can probably fill in the details."

"See Spencer, Emily didn't get drunk and sleep with her ex," Hanna said, "She got super drunk."

I shook my head and chuckled, "That's not all."

Suddenly they were back on me.

"After we woke up we were a bit confused and there was kind of a lag in conversation which left an opening for sex."

"Wow," Aria mumbled.

"Yeah, and then afterwards, she asked me if I meant it when I said I missed her. I said yes and we talked for a little while then she left."

They were silent for a moment; I guess they were trying to figure out what to say. Personally I didn't exactly know what to do. Yes, I still love Maya, and I do miss her, but she may be with someone. _But she didn't mention anyone. _Then again, I put my feelings out there and she didn't return them. _But she didn't reject them either. _Maya was always a mystery to me. Normally I had to always go with my gut when it came to her and my gut, my heart, and my head were all in agreement on the subject of Maya for once.

"So what are you going to do?" Spencer asked me, breaking me from my thoughts.

"I'm gonna try and win her back."

I was happy to hear that Maya still lived in Rosewood, myself only staying thirty minutes away from town. If I remembered correctly, yellow roses were her favorite. Due to some snooping by Hanna I also had her address.

So here I was, standing in front of my ex-girlfriends apartment door. I wasn't really sure if I had everything all planned out now and I was starting to get nervous so before I could back out, I knocked on the door.

"Just a minute!"

I smiled when I heard what sounded like running towards the door. I heard the locks turn and then the door swung open.

"You are.. Not the pizza boy."

"Hey, Maya."

I held the dozen yellow roses out to her and she accepted them, though looked thoroughly confused.

"What are you doing here?"

"Um, waiting to be let in," I responded shyly.

Sometimes I wish I could have the confidence Maya has. It would make things so much easier.

"Yeah, come in," she offered, stepping aside to let me do so.

I didn't bother to look around, instead while she had her back turned locking the door I made sure that when she did turn around we'd be face to face. Or as close as we can get. I still had a height advantage over her.

I heard her breath catch in her throat as she turned to me, her brown eyes immediately locking on mine and I could feel that nervousness kicking in again. I closed my eyes as she touched my cheek with her hand and brought her lips up to mine. As soon as I started to kiss back it ended.

"Emily, no. This is wrong."

"Why is it wrong?" I asked, "Is there someone else?"

"No-"

"Do you not love me anymore?"

"I'm trying not to. I-"

"I don't understand," I said honestly, "You broke up with me. You told me to follow my dream. You told me to. I did it because you told me to! Why do you not want to love me?"

"Because…"

I chuckled disdainfully, "Oh, well because is a great reason. Let me stop perusing the woman I love because of that."

"I don't know," Maya replied, "Okay, I don't. I'm sorry, Emily."

"Okay," I sighed, "Okay fine. If you can look me in the eyes and tell me that you don't love me anymore, I'll leave you alone."

I waited patiently with my arms folded across my chest. She was looking past me but not at me. I saw a look I'd never seen in her eyes before. Fear. Maya was never afraid of anything but why was she afraid to love me? I let the tough roam to the back of my mind for a moment as I waited for a response. After a while she rolled her eyes shook her head. I smiled and placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

"I'll see you around, Maya."

I let her move aside and let myself out and couldn't help but think that maybe some of Maya's confidence did rub off on me after all.

* * *

I have to say it was pretty challenging slowly but surely switching the roles up making Maya the insecure one and Emily the confident one but I like how if progresses, especially in a total of six chapters. You'll just have to take my word for it since I've read all the chapters and you haven't, lol. I'm still not happy with chapter six though! I'm working on it...


	3. Chapter 3

Dang, I was boiling water to fix Ramen, but I was so busy adjusting and tweaking this chapter (I still think I missed some things), I forgot bout the water. It smells like a burnt pot that had water in it, but at least it's not burnt cheese. I wanted to throw up after that.

* * *

I arrived at my job the next morning groggily and grumpy. I didn't expect Emily to pull something like that yesterday and the entire day my mind had been working in overdrive. I needed coffee. I walked through the bullpen towards the break room hoping that Jonathan had made the coffee today. Jonathan was my best friend at the magazine. He's a big sports fanatic and I probably wouldn't have known he was gay until he said the new mail carrier looked delicious. You do not expect a six foot two, slim athletic built, tanned, brown haired blue-eyed guy to be gay until that phrase flies out his mouth.

As soon as I entered the break room to my luck Jonathan was just finishing making a pot of coffee.

"Oh, god bless you," I praised him, "I could really use the coffee."

I poured my self one in a take away cup and grabbed three sugars and a cream.

"You look like hell," Jonathan told me.

I frowned at him and he held his hands up in defense.

"You still look good though, just the red eyes. So are you high, did you cry, or are you tired because you had another moment where your parents come over just as you date does. That seems to happen a lot to you."

And it did happen quite a bit. It's like my mom has radar or something. She would have had a field day had she came over when Emily did yesterday. God knows she loves Emily. Sometimes I think she loves her more than me.

"Neither," I said, "I am tired though."

And I feel like crap, but that apparently was visible.

"But my ex dropped by yesterday."

"Which one. The one with the tiny eyes?"

"They were not tiny," I argued.

He scoffed, "Yes, they were. And the glasses made them look even smaller."

I never told him he was right, nor would I ever.

"It wasn't her anyway," I told him, "It was Emily."

He gasped, "The Emily? The one you were madly in love with in high school but dumped but you won't tell me why?"

He led me to a table and locked the break room door so no one could interrupt. As soon as he plopped down in the chair next to me, I nodded.

"The one and only," I responded, "I ran into her at a bar and we kinda hooked up."

"Maya, there is no _kinda hooked up_. Either you did or you didn't."

"We did," I admitted, "and she came over yesterday and brought me flowers and basically told me she wouldn't leave me alone until I could look her in the eyes and tell her I don't love her anymore or, I'm assuming, agree to get back together."

"And what did you say?" he asked with a little too much excitement for my liking.

"I said nothing."

He gasped yet again and I could not believe I didn't know he was gay even sooner than I did. That kind of gasp doesn't come from a straight guy.

"You're still in love with her, aren't you?"

I shook my head, "No. I'm not."

It was a lie. Doesn't mean he has to know it, but of course, he already does.

"You do. Why didn't you just tell her? Please tell me you told her!"

"I didn't tell her anything. She just smiled and told me she'd see me later. What's really odd is that I used to smile at her like that. I know that smile."

He stared at me, waiting for me to elaborate.

"That smile was my _I'm gonna get you _smile. Feels like I'm back at school but our roles are reversed and she's-"

"You?"

"God, when did she get so confident?"

"She was your girlfriend. I'd imagine it's your fault," he said.

I tried to frown, but ended up smirking. We stood up and grabbed our cups of coffee to get to work. I unlocked the door and headed to my desk and Jonathan to his which was in front of mine. I froze when I saw the boutique of yellow roses on my desk and the editor in chief of the magazine sitting next to them on the edge of my desk.

Jonathan grinned at the woman.

"You trying to woo Maya, Boss?" he asked.

She rolled her eyes at him, "These were already here when I came over. I just confirmed this was your desk," she said to me, "Anyway, I have something big for the both of you that involves the front page and cover story."

I walked over to my desk trying to ignore the roses. I had a feeling who they were from and I'd been waking up and discovering surprises ever since. The box of chocolates on my pillow, the flowers she'd brought to my house were in a vase and I had breakfast sitting in the microwave. I called to yell at her for breaking in… and t thank her for the food, but eventually my anger turned to my landlord who apparently loved her and happily unlocked the door to my apartment. I was still mad after the phone call, but I still ate the food since my cooking isn't the greatest… or good for that matter.

"Really?" I asked, "We're getting the cover and the cover story?"

"Yep, I want to do a story on Emily Fields."

I froze and apparently I must have looked pale because she and Jonathan looked concerned.

"Are you okay?" the boss asked me.

"I'm… super," I lied, "It's just hitting me that you want me to shoot the cover photo is all."

"Alright," she said, "Anyway, apparently she used to go to high school in Rosewood, only a little more than half an hour away, she was on the swim team there. Didn't you also go to Rosewood High, Maya?"

"Yeah," I sighed.

She grinned, "That's great. If you knew each other better. It could be a great cover story and you may get more sports covers in the future, so don't screw it up."

"Oh. My. God."

The boss and I turned to Jonathan and he was pointing at me. I shook my head, praying he wouldn't say anything to her because then I knew there would be no way I was getting out of this and though it was a great opportunity I didn't think I could bare to do so.

"Y-you! You-!" he kept pointing to me with wide eyes, "Oh my god."

"What is going on?" the boss asked.

I noticed her hazel eyes turn darker in anger. She hated being out of the loop.

"Who are the flowers from, Maya?" Jonathan asked.

"I don't know, I haven't read the- no!"

He snatched the card off and began reading it. I knew we were causing a bit of a scene but no one would dare look our way when the boss was standing near. For some reason she always went easier on us than the rest of the staff. Probably because we didn't treat her like some all mighty figure and suck up to her every second of every workday.

"Jonathan," I warned him, but he continued reading anyway.

He then handed me the note and turned to the boss then back to me.

"What's Emily's last name, Maya?"

I looked at the boss and then at Jonathan.

"Can we please not talk about this now?" I asked between gritted teeth.

The boss pointed to the flowers and looked at me as she asked, "Are the flowers from Emily Fields?"

I threw my head back and groaned, before reading the note. If I hadn't been under direst, I probably would've paid more attention to what the card was saying rather than Emily's signature at the bottom right hand corner.

"Yes."

Jonathan looked at me as if he had a completely new perspective and the boss simply grinned from ear to ear.

"There's no way I'm getting out of this am I?"

The boss shook her head, "You're doing the photography. And since you know her so well, maybe you could call and set the interview."

"But I-"

"Make it happen, Maya! As soon as possible."

She walked back into her office and I fell into my deck chair. I ignored Jonathan's stares as I dialed the familiar number I'd only learned while hung-over in a hotel room. She picked up after one ring.

"Hey, Maya. You get the flowers?"

"Yes, I got them."

"Thought I could liven up you desk at work too. I would've come in person, but I didn't want to push it after your landlord let me in your apartment."

"I appreciate it," I said, "but I didn't call about the flowers."

She didn't sound the least bit disappointed. I think she was just happy that I was calling period.

"Okay, why are you calling?"

"My editor wants to have you as the cover story and the guy I work with will be doing the interview, I'd be doing the photography, do you want the cover story of 415 Magazine or not?"

"I'd be spending time with you?" she asked.

"In a working environment, yes."

"Okay, I'll do the cover story. When and where?"

I suddenly felt like a horrible person. I was trying so hard to be emotionally distant in the conversation and here Emily was agreeing to do an interview just because I asked her to and she wanted to be with me. Even I knew she didn't like to be in the spotlight but she was doing it for me. I sighed and dropped the monotone.

"What day is good for you?"

"Any day that's good for you," she replied.

"What day is good for me…?"

I looked at Jonathan and raised an eyebrow.

He wrote on a post it and placed it on my desk.

"Thursday at 10 AM?" I asked Emily.

"That's fine," she said and I could practically hear her smile on the other end. I smiled in turn.

"Okay then. Bring your gold medals and you team uniform. Also bring some casual clothes. I was thinking maybe taking photos at the high school."

"Okay."

"Great, see you then."

"Alright, love you, bye."

I stared at the phone after she hung up.

"You dated Emily Fields."

I looked up at him.

"You broke up with Emily Fields."

I rolled my eyes at his rant.

"You hooked up with Emily Fields."

"Twice," I mumbled.

"Twice?"

I ignored him and re-read the card attached to the flowers.

_I've got you, Maya._

_Emily_

I suddenly had a feeling and I wonder if it was how Emily felt back then. That feeling of knowing you're going down no matter how hard of a fight you put up. _I've got you._ Emily has me in every single way and that… that's what scares me.

* * *

415 Magazine. I don't know if it's real or not, but I just noticed I got the name from Charmed, lol. It really smells in this house...


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up as soon as the smell Hanna's cooking hit my nostrils. The smell of burnt bacon. I climbed out of bed and stretched a little with each step before heading towards the burning smell. When I got into the kitchen, Hanna was running her finger under cold water mumbling a lot of four letter words. I cut off the stove.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I was doing good this time," she swore and I chuckled as she continued, "I was frying the bacon and then when I flipped the forth slice over the grease flew up and to my finger. I think I'm okay."

"Maybe you should stick to ordering from Al's Pancakes," I suggested, "He does serve breakfast there today."

"Maybe. Or you could cook me breakfast."

I smiled, I was hungry and it was quicker, "Sure. Why not."

Hanna cut off the water and left to the bathroom, probably to get something for her hand. I took the pack of bacon out of the fridge and began frying more. Hanna came out a couple of minutes later and took a seat behind the kitchen island.

"So how are things going with your quest to get Maya back?"

"I have the cover story for the magazine she works for."

"But you hate interviews," Hanna pointed out.

It was true, I did hate interviews but I love Maya, so I guess that outweighs my hatred of talking about myself for more than three minutes.

"I know," I said, "But it's probably the only way she'll spend more time with me than five minutes."

"So when's the interview?"

"Two days."

I flipped the bacon over and earned a frown from Hanna.

"Maybe stoves don't like me," she said.

I shook my head with a smile but before I could reply, the sound of a phone vibrating on the counter interrupted. Hanna looked at my phone and smiled.

"You future girlfriend," she told me. I took the phone and put it on speaker.

"If there's something in your apartment that wasn't there before it wasn't me," told her.

"I appreciate that," she replied, "Thank you for listening to me and not using my landlord again."

"I didn't plan on coming into your apartment, originally," I told her for what seemed like the hundredth time.

I honestly didn't. Her landlord, a hopeless romantic, began suggesting all the things he would do for the woman he loved and really didn't give me much say as he unlocked her door and shoved me in.

"Right…" she replied.

Hanna snickered at me. I cut off the stove and went to the fridge to grab the blueberry pancake mix in between placing my phone on the counter.

"I didn't," I promised.

"Okay, I believe you," she said, but the tone didn't really back up her words, "Anyway, what are you doing this afternoon?"

I almost dropped the box on the floor. I looked at Hanna who raised her eyebrows and smiled at me.

"Uh… nothing. Why?"

"I just thought we could talk in person," Maya said, "Meet me at the Rosewood Park at one?"

This seemed way too good to be true. Didn't stop me from agreeing though.

"Sure. Yeah, I'll see you at one."

The call ended and Hanna and I looked at one another.

"What does that mean?" Hanna asked.

I shrugged, "I don't know."

Even though I was still curious as to what was going on, I decide that time with Maya was time with Maya. I met her at the park near the playground.

"Hey Maya," I greeted with a big smile.

As I walked through the grass towards her spot near a big oak tree, she gave me a small smile back and met me half way.

"Hey Emily, glad you could make it."

I came to a stop beside her, "Yeah, I had to make sure Hanna didn't burn down our kitchen."

Maya chuckled. I miss that chuckle.

"You live with Hanna?"

"Yeah, Aria stayed with us for a while until she got married."

"So you and Hanna live together, Aria's married, what about Spencer?"

"Ah, Spencer is an activist for children for children. She made her parents happy by going to Harvard but they weren't too happy when she decided to put that education towards helping the needy instead of the rich in lawsuits and such. She's an activist for children and a social worker."

"The four of you are something," Maya commented.

I smiled, "Yeah, Spencer the activist, Aria the author, Hanna the model-"

"And you the Olympic gold medalist, Maya added, "Ali would be proud of her best friends."

I guess she would, but somehow she would still be the star in someway if she were still around. Maya still didn't know the whole story, though with a change of names, Aria told the story in her books. So far, she has published her own side and Hanna's. Mines would be sometime in the fall and Spencer's hopefully in the spring. I nodded.

"She'd be the biggest one," I replied, "and probably the most scandalous."

We chuckled as we began walking towards the concrete path.

"The boss was thinking we could get maybe the four of you for a photo and a photo from way back before you were all big and maybe have a bit of a back story for that. You're taking up five or six pages including you two paged photo spread so…"

"I'll talk to them," I said, "They want to tag along anyway."

They still hadn't told me why they wanted to come along but I'm guessing it has something to do with Maya.

"Thank you."

I nodded then went straight to the main topic.

"So what did you want to talk about? Or was that it?"

I heard her deeply inhale, "Straight to the point, huh?" she asked, "Basically, I want to talk about the photo shoot and the interview. I want us to be professional. No flirty eyes-"

"You'd give me flirty eyes?" I asked playfully.

She chuckled, "No, but you would to me."

"Probably," I replied.

"So no flirty eyes, no lingering touches-"

"I get it, strictly professional," I said.

"Yes."

I nodded and put my hands in the pockets of my jacket.

"If I do all of this, what do I get?"

She did a double take. I guess she didn't expect that question from me.

"Your face on the cover of 415 Magazine," she said with a big smile.

I shook my head, "I already have my face on the cover of newspapers, and you know I don't really live for that stuff. I want a date."

"A date?" she scoffed.

"One date with you," I said, "You can choose where and when, even the time of day if you want, but I want a date, with you."

Her response would tell me where I stood. I knew she loved her job and that was the reason she asked, but if she agreed to go on the date, that had to mean something, otherwise she would shoot me down. She didn't exactly give me a response when I cornered her with the love me or not ordeal and that could've been because she didn't want to hurt my feelings.

I knew I would face some hesitance on her half but if I didn't have to pressure her to much, I still stood a chance of being with her again.

"Emily-"

"Didn't you say your boss wants this interview?" I questioned.

"You'd do it just because I asked," she pointed out, which was true. I would.

"I don't think so," I lied with a playful smile.

She frowned at me, "you're lying."

"Wanna try me?" I asked.

We stopped walking, staring down each other. I maintained my smile and Maya maintained her glare. After a minute she caved.

"One date. A dinner date after the photo shoot. It's casual, no kissing, and you take me home when I ask you to. No tricks."

"Maya, you act as if I'm you," I said with a light chuckle.

She nodded, "Because you are me. At seventeen."

She began walking again leaving me staring at the back of her head for a moment. I let my eyes roam down for a second before jogging to catch up with her.

"When you were seventeen you got me," I reminded her.

"That's the difference this time," she said, "Maya doesn't get Emily."

"But Maya's extremely determined," I said.

Maya nodded, "And Emily is-"

"Stubborn," I supplied, "In denial. I was all those things in high school so aren't you those things now?"

Maya looked at me for a second, "No."

"I think so," I argued back.

As we came to the exit of the park Maya turned to me.

"I have to get back to work."

I opened my mouth to say something but she cut me off.

"I'll see you Thursday."

I nodded, "See you then."

I gave a big smile. She smiled back headed to her car. As she drove away, the smile faded from my face. That's when I felt it. They feeling that I'd felt since the day she left me. The same feeling that left me a total mess for months. It was that feeling that always reminds me of how lonely and miserable I am and the feeling of hopelessness at the thought that I always would be. I watched her turn the corner and sighed.

"I love you."

"I love you too. I love that you love your fans!"

I turned to the two women and the guy standing next to me and forced a smile.

"Can you sign this?" the shorter girl asked, handing me a newspaper with my picture on the front.

I forced a smile and took the paper and sharpie.

"Sure."

As I signed my name, I watched Maya's car turn the corner.

Loneliness and misery. Because having it all means absolutely nothing if I don't have anyone to share it with… the one to share it with.


	5. Chapter 5

Next to the last chapter guys, and I can't wait for the last chapter because since I added some stuff and took away others, I have to rewrite certain parts of it! I like this version way better. There are two flashbacks I believe, and when I reread the chapter I didn't cry, so hopefully you wont. I hate when people cry. I feel the need to put a smile on their face.

* * *

It was eight o'clock Thursday morning and I was sitting at my desk waiting for Jonathan to show up so we could drive together. Truth be told I wasn't sure if I was ready to do this. Seeing Emily a couple of days ago was basically a test to see how I could handle being around her and I high tailed it the second I got the chance to do so. Just when I was starting to forget about her, she somehow gets sucked back into my life, starting with the Olympics. _Go interview the American athletes,_ my boss said, _have a little fun since you've never been to a foreign country,_ she encouraged me, _and get laid, you look like you need it,_ she added. Leave it to me to have fun drinking with the American athlete who happens to be my ex and sleep with her.

"You look nervous. You've never looked nervous."

I looked up at my boss. When did she get here?

"Yeah," I sighed, "Well I've never had to take pictures of my ex before."

"Not even to play darts?" she asked.

"That's you," I pointed out.

She smiled and sat on the corner of my desk.

"Are you going to be okay doing this?" she asked.

I shrugged, "I guess. I'll try."

"If you feel like you can't I can find another photographer to-"

"She only agreed to the interview because I asked and I'll be there. Even if you were to get another photographer, she wouldn't be comfortable as she would be with me. She hates pictures and interviews so it would be easier all around if I were there."

She nodded, "Emily Fields does seem like the shy type."

"She is," I replied, "That's kinda what freaks me out though. She's shy but it's like she want's me so bad that she's willing to…"

I trailed off, about to go deep into thought until the boss interrupted again.

"She's still persistent to get you back," the boss said.

I nodded, "She told me she wouldn't do the interview unless I went on one date with her. It's after the interview."

The boss winced, "That sounds like you from what I've heard."

"When we were in high school I wouldn't check her math homework unless she kissed me for each problem. Sounds exactly like me."

"Well, you know what they say about karma."

I frowned, "Unfortunately."

"At least it isn't a date for each photo."

"Yeah," I agreed. But somehow, I don't think I would mind. This whole situation was just confusing. It shouldn't be, but it was and I was starting to see why. The answer was a constant reminder everyday even since before we broke up.

Jonathan pulled into the parking lot of Rosewood High. The principal and Emily were standing outside the main door talking and I couldn't help but think of all the times when Emily, Hanna, Aria and Spencer were called to the principal's office for something or another.

I grabbed my camera from the back and walked up the path with Jonathan.

"In trouble already, Emily? School hasn't even started yet."

She grinned, "Hanna, Spencer, and Aria aren't here yet, so no."

"This is going to be the best interview ever," Jonathan exclaimed, "I'm going to talk to four of my favorite people."

I shook my head at him. Anyone he interviewed was his favorite person but he did adore Aria. He had all of her books in his back seat ready to be autographed. A honking horn interrupted my thoughts and I turned to see Hanna, Aria, and Spencer. Hanna was parking the car next to Jonathan's.

"Oh my god, Maya!"

She hopped out of her car and pulled me into a hug.

"Hey Hanna," I replied, patting her back and trying not to suffocate.

Hanna was always more fond of me than the rest of Emily's friends, but Aria and Spencer liked me and had hung out with me on occasion when Emily was busy.

"Hanna, don't kill her, she has to photograph us," Spencer said, "Hi Maya."

"Hey, Spencer."

Hanna pulled away and let Spencer hug me, then Aria. I introduce them all to Jonathan and then we got down to business.

I prepared my camera as Jonathan sat down to talk to Emily in one of the desk. I'd forgotten to charge it the other day so by the time Jonathan was through, I should be ready to take pictures.

"So Emily, congratulations are in order. Five gold medals," I heard Jonathan say, "How does it feel?"

"Feels good I guess," Emily replied, "I only wanted one but five is good. Everyone wants to take pictures with me and have my autograph. It's crazy at times but I guess it comes with the territory."

I leaned against the teacher's desk as Jonathan asked another question.

"Was it always your dream to win a gold medal?"

"Yeah, it was my life's dream."

"So now that's you've completed your life's dream, what's next?"

"Well, I have all this money from endorsement deals and all the offers coming at me left and right so there's all the opportunities, but I guess what I really want is someone to share all of this with."

She glanced at me as she spoke.

"I always thought that there would be someone by me, someone to share it with but when it came down to her or the dream, she forced me to take the dream."

"_No, Maya, wait!"_

_Emily grabbed Maya's bag and tugged it towards herself, in effect also making Maya come closer._

"_I love you."_

"_And I love you too, Emily but they're right. If you're going to do this, I can't be around."_

"_Who says?" Emily asked._

_Maya sighed, "Your trainers, your parents… me."_

_She looked down instead of at Emily as she said the last word. Emily flopped down on the bed, letting go of the bag as she did so. She looked forward at the wall._

"_You're leaving me."_

"_It's better that I do, Emily. I mean what if something was to happen, like we had a fight or some kind of issue between us and you couldn't focus, huh? What if we decided to break up while you were training and-"_

"_So you don't believe in us? Is that it?"_

"_No Em-"_

"_Cause that's what it sounds like! What makes you so sure that we won't still be together after this is all over? What?"_

"_Nothing," Maya said with a hint of sadness that she couldn't hide, "But I don't want to chance your dream should something happen, Emily. I want you to live your dream. I'm doing this for-"_

"_Please, stop." Emily pleaded._

_Emily ran her finger through her hair and slid off the edge of the bed to the floor, crossing her arms over her knees she rested her forehead on them._

"_If you're going to go, go. I don't think I can't not stop you if you do it later."_

_Maya pursed her lips, "Emily…"_

_Emily didn't respond instead quietly sobbing to herself. _

_Maya bent down and kissed the top of Emily's head, "I do love you."_

_Emily still didn't reply. Maya grabbed her bag off the bed and left. Letting tears stream down her face when she heard Emily's cries become louder before shutting the front door._

I stood up straight and headed for the door only hearing Jonathan's question before closing the door behind myself.

"So what which would you have chosen?"

I knew what her choice would have been. I decided to look around for places to shoot pictures instead of think about the past. As I was headed for the cafeteria, I noticed Aria in the outside corridor waving me down. I turned left to see what she wanted.

"Hey," I said.

"Hi," she replied, "I was hoping to talk to you."

"Oh?"

I already had a feeling someone would want to talk to me, I just wasn't sure which one of Emily's friends would do so.

"Yeah," she replied, "Have a seat."

I sat down on the bench next to her and felt a little nostalgia. Emily and I spent loads of time in high school here. It was like our spot.

"What did you want to talk about?" I asked her.

She nibbled on her lower lip before responding, "Emily."

I sighed and nodded slowly.

"She's still in love with you and I just wanted to know if you still love her. I guess- she's one of my best friends and at least I'll know what to be in for should you not return those feelings."

"What to be in for?" I questioned with a slight glare of confusion.

"When you left… it wasn't the easiest of times. It wasn't something one of us could fix with ice-cream and a hug."

_Aria used her emergency key to enter Emily and Maya's apartment. Neither of them had been answering their phones for anyone and Aria decided she would go over and check on them since it had been over twenty-four hours. Aria entered the apartment and immediately noticed something was different. Maya's things were missing._

"_Em? Are you here?"_

_Aria walked back towards the bedroom and dropped her purse on the floor when she saw Emily lying there with tear stained cheeks and puffy closed eyes. Aria rushed over to Emily and dropped to her knees, shaking Emily to wake her up._

"_Emily. Em!"_

_Emily's eyes slowly opened and Aria let out a sigh of relief._

"_Thank god, Hanna, Spencer and I have been calling you like crazy," she decided not to mention that they had also been calling Maya, knowing what the situation looked like, "Are you okay?"_

"_She's gone," Emily mumbled with no emotion at all._

_Aria sighed and grabbed Emily's arm, "Okay, come on, get up."_

"_I don't want to," Emily replied in the same blank tone._

_It scared Aria a little bit, but she tried not to let it show as she pulled Emily up in a sitting position._

"_Well you need to. Have you eaten anything?"_

"_I'm not hungry."_

"_Em, you've gotta eat."_

"_I'm not hungry," she repeated, leaning against the bed._

_Aria knew she wasn't going to get anywhere with Emily by herself._

"_Okay, stay here," Aria commanded_

_Emily didn't respond. Aria grabbed her phone from her purse and walked towards the kitchen as she dialed Hanna._

"_**Hey, did you find them?" Hanna asked.**_

"_Maya left, Emily's a mess. I think she's just been lying on the floor the entire time and she's scaring me a bit. Can you get Spencer and come over?"_

"_**Yeah, of course. We'll be there in ten."**_

I just stared at Aria. I knew it would be rough after I left but I didn't think Emily would cry for a day. Though I cried for months so I probably should've assumed she would be just as heart broken as me or more since I was the one who broke up with her.

"Emily was a complete wreck. When she started training she almost seemed… she seemed dead. She only ate because she had to, she swam because her coach told her to, she was like a zombie for those first two months. Then after that, she had this intensity about her, like you couldn't tell her anything. She was so focused. Too focused. Nothing else mattered. That's when she really started training seriously. She refused to talk about you, though; she wouldn't tell us anything so we didn't know what to think. When she lashed out at her parents at Thanksgiving though that's when we found out why you left, and I guess in certain ways not worrying about you did help her get where she is today, Maya, but you have to know that she thought about you every day. Even when she wasn't talking about you, we knew she was thinking about you. She hasn't even so much as looked at anyone the way she looked at you and she hasn't dated anyone since you."

I rubbed the back of my neck, trying to take everything in.

"Why, why are you telling me this?"

"Because you asked... and because you're the reason. You're the reason you're here today. Emily may have wanted to win gold, but you gave her a reason to need it. She needed you to be proud of her, not her friends, not her parents, not her coach, but you. You're the reason she regained her focus because she wanted you to be proud of her. Everything she's done since the day you left has been because of you. She's still in love with you and though she tries to hide it, she's miserable without you. I just want to know if I should prepare take a ride on the emotional roller coaster again."

I didn't know what to say. Aria was looking at me, waiting for an answer and I suddenly felt my defenses go up.

"You're scared," Aria noted, "Why are you scared?"

"Because she deserves better!" I yelled. "She's an American Champion and I'm some second rate photographer. Emily deserves to be with someone who deserves her just as much as she deserves them and I… I don't deserve her. I left her, actually."

"Maya, no." Aria put an arm around me and rubbed my shoulder, "Okay, Emily loves you. She's crazy about you. She doesn't want anyone else. She doesn't need someone on her level in the public eye. She needs the girl who she's known since high school, who would always tell her she could do anything. The girl that's teased her constantly for being she shyest jock she knows and wouldn't want to have her any other way. She needs you. She's still that girl. Emily's still that shy, sensitive girl and it's killing her that you're not around, that you're shooting her down, but she's still holding out hope that you still love her."

"I guess you would know," I chuckled.

She laughed, "Yeah, I would."

Aria stood up and looked down at me, "Just… if you love her, and I know you do. Go after her."

I didn't get the chance to speak since Jonathan walked in.

"There you two are I need to ask you some questions Aria, and Maya you can start shooting you photos."

"We'll be there in a second," I said.

Once he was gone, I turned to Aria.

"No."

Aria furrowed her brows in confusion, "What?"

I grinned, "No more riding the emotional roller coaster. I'm back."

"Now that's the Maya we know and love."

* * *

I originally was gonna have Hanna talk to Maya but we don't really see a lot of Aria and Spencer interacting with her like Hanna does, so I flipped a coin, heads was Aria and tails was Spence and Aria won.


	6. Chapter 6

It's the last chapter! Don't be sad... it's not the only Emily/Maya story I've written and I'm actually writing another story, so all is good!

* * *

"_Alright, come on Emily," Hanna said, "There we go."_

_Hanna pulled Emily's right arm, Spencer pulled Emily's left, and both managed to pull her to her feet. Emily didn't bother to raise her head to look at them, simply choosing to remain staring at the floor._

"_Emily, hey, look at me," Spencer demanded._

_Emily shifted her eyes to Spencer._

"_You need to shower, okay, we'll be here when you get out, I have the water running already for you, okay?"_

_Emily didn't respond as Spencer led her to the bathroom, keeping an arm around her waist._

_Hanna and Aria watched the two leave the room and looked at one another. When Spencer returned she shut the bedroom door behind her and folded her arms across her chest._

"_Okay, what the hell happened?" she asked Aria._

"_I don't know," Aria answered honestly, "When I came in Maya's things we gone and Emily was asleep on the floor. I've never seen her look so… broken."_

"_Well now we know why Maya didn't answer the phone," Hanna said, "Poor Em."_

"_Yeah," Spencer sighed, shaking her head, "I didn't even know they were having problems. They seemed fine."_

"_I know," Aria said, "This is so just… wow. I wanted to ask about it but Emily looked so hurt."_

"_Should we ask?" Hanna asked the two, "I mean, I do want to know if I should hate Maya or not but I think it's a bit to early to ask someone who's been crying for twenty four hours about their girlfriend why their relationship didn't work."_

"_You're right, we shouldn't," Aria said, "What are we gonna do? We can't leave her alone like this."_

"_Well, I think we should either stay or bring her to one of our places," Spencer suggested, "Being here is going to do nothing but hurt her even more. She started crying walking down the hall with a few missing things, she hasn't even seen the living room."_

"_Well taking her away may help, but what about when she has to come back here?" Aria asked, "It'll still hurt."_

_They stayed silent in thought for a while until Emily reappeared at the door in jogging shorts and a t-shirt. Hanna looked up at her._

"_Emily, hey."_

"_Hey," Emily replied emotionlessly._

_Hanna nearly winced at the tone and Spencer looked at Aria._

"_Hey, how would you like to stay with me for a while, Em?" Hanna asked, "Or Spencer maybe, Aria?"_

"_Doesn't matter," she said._

"_Okay, well we'll take you out to eat and let you decide then," Spencer said._

"_I'm not hungry."_

"_When was the last time you ate?" Aria asked._

_Emily shrugged and Hanna walked her and took her by the shoulders bringing her more into the room._

"_Well you have to eat. Spencer and Aria will pack you up a few things and we'll go out to eat and you will eat. Then you can decide who to stay with for a few days, okay."_

_Emily shrugged and Aria nodded, "Okay, so preference of clothes or just anything?"_

By the time we were finished it was around five in the evening. Hanna, Spencer, and Aria had left a while ago after Aria signed the books Jonathan had in his car and Jonathan left as well leaving Maya and me roaming the halls by ourselves.

Maya had been relatively warmer since she came back with Jonathan and Aria. For the first time, I was actually stared feeling the doubts I had fade. I felt bad for trapping her into a date.

"I'll just drive you home," I said to her, "I want us to date when you're ready, not because I backed you into it. We can just hang out… if you want to."

She looked at me and smirked a smirk I hadn't seen or received in a while. I smiled response.

"Follow me," were her instructions before she took off towards the cafeteria.

I followed a bit of a distance behind and by the time I reached her she was sitting in the outside corridor. I looked around before taking a seat next to her.

"We spent a lot of time here," I recalled.

"Yeah," she agreed, "I think we skipped many a class giving the lunch ladies a show."

I smiled, "Yeah. I think after the first three detentions they figured nothing would stop us from skipping class to make out."

She smiled at me and we stayed silent for a moment.

"I wanted to come back so many times."

My eyes widened. I was expecting this conversation for at least another couple of weeks if not more. I watched her run her fingers through her hair then her brown eyes locked with mine.

"Why didn't you?" I asked.

She shook her head, "Your parents said you would be better off without me, your coach and his assistants said so. You wanted this so bad."

She held one of the medals around my neck in her hand, running her thumb over it. I stared down at the medal.

"And they were right," she said softly, "You didn't just get one, you got five, without me."

"They were wrong."

She looked up at me as I shook my head.

"I would've won more with you," I said.

She scoffed, "You don't know that."

"And you don't know that I wouldn't have won with you."

Maya shook her head at me chuckled. I brushed a strand of hair out of my face and looked at her.

"Which one of them told you?"

"Told me what?" she asked.

I raised an eyebrow, "You were suddenly nicer to me all of a sudden, you've been around me for longer than five minutes on your own accord, and I could've sworn you were flirting with me during the photo shoot."

She smirked. I felt myself blush a little and smiled.

"Aria told me," she said.

I nodded.

"She asked me if she should prepare to take a ride on the emotional roller coaster again."

I nodded again. I knew that roller coaster. I was that roller coaster, "What did you say?" I asked.

"Nothing."

I sighed; this was not looking so good for me.

"Oh," I replied.

Suddenly the ground seemed interesting.

"Then…"

My head snapped up and I knew that her next statement would be my uprising or my downfall. I didn't really think about her rejecting me. That always seemed even more painful to consider than when she left me.

"Aria realized something." she finished, "I was afraid. Still kinda am, a little bit."

My brows furrowed, "What were you afraid of?"

"I was afraid that you'd be happier without me," she admitted, "afraid that you would forget about me or that eventually you'd realize that you are an American champion and that you're way too special to be with a photographer working for a magazine… that you wouldn't want to be with me."

"No," I shook my head. "No, what made you think that?"

"I don't know," she shrugged and laughed a little, "I guess I have an over active imagination."

I reached out to wipe away a tear rolling down her cheek and I smiled at her, "Yeah, you do. Because there is no way I would ever think those things."

"I know," Maya ran her fingers through her hair, "but hearing Aria tell me that you still loved me… I guess hearing it from someone else really made it stick in my mind that you do in fact still care and-"

"That will never change," I assured her, "Never."

She grinned. I grinned back and nudged her shoulder with mine. We sat in silence for a couple of minutes. Just enjoying the nearness of one another.

"I said no."

I felt m heart flutter at her words.

"So let's do this right," Maya said.

I smiled, "I had a thought. Why don't we do something one night.. Instead of just hang out?"

She grinned at me, but responded, "What kind of something?"

"I don't know," I sighed, "Maybe go for a real dinner some place, then go somewhere like… a movie."

Maya smirked, "Dinner and a movie." she looked up in thought, "I think there's a word for that. What's it called when two people go out like that?"

I felt a smile tug at the corners of my lips, "I think they call it a, um… date."

"Yeah," she nodded, "I've heard of that."

"Mh-hmm."

"So you're, uh, asking me out on a date?" she asked.

I smiled, thinking as I spoke, "Two friends, having dinner, going to the movies. No big."

She eyed me for a second and I nodded.

"Yeah, I'm… asking you on a date."

She smiled and looked up in thought again, "Hmm… I'll think about it."

She stood up and headed back to the hallway.

"Hey… Maya," I chuckled.

I came up behind her and eventually we were walking side by side towards the exit.

"Is it true that you haven't dated anyone since me?" she asked, linking arms with me, "and that you haven't even looked at another girl?"

"I'll tell you the truth if you tell me if you were indeed flirting with me during the photo shoot," I said.

"Only if you were seriously asking me out," she shot back.

I bit my lower lip then nodded. "Yes, I was."

"Then yes, I was flirting with you."

"Then no, I haven't been interested in anyone else since you."

I held the door open for her.

"Does this mean we're back together?" I asked with uncertainty.

I was hoping so.

She walked up to me and suddenly I was pulled into a kiss.

She mumbled against my lips, "What do you think?"

I opened my mouth to say something as she walked out the door, but nothing came out, nor could I think of anything. Some things never changed. I guess the effect Maya's kisses have on me is one of those things.

"Are we going to the movies or not?"

I saw her at the bottom of the steps grinning back at me. I smiled, "Yeah, let's go."

I let the door swing closed as I jogged down the steps and Maya clung to my arm.

"My mom's gonna be really happy that we're back together."

I laughed, "I love your mom."

"She loves you too. You know she hated everyone I dated after you?"

"I'm sure she didn't hate them."

"No she hated them. None of them were her beloved Emily. I'm sure your parents didn't miss me."

I shook my head, "No, they… eventually…"

"Don't lie, Emily."

"Why would I lie, Maya?

We continued walking towards my car, talking and bantering like nothing had ever happened. I knew we had a lot of things to work through, but we'd be okay.

She pushed me against the car and placed a long lingering kiss on my lips before letting me open the passenger door for her.

Some things never change.

* * *

Thank you guys for all the reviewing, the favoriting and alerting! You guys are awesome!


End file.
